monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Oni
Encyclopedia Entry: The Blue Oni is distinguished by the horns growing out of its forehead, and its namesake blue skin. It’s a type of Ogre called an Oni that only inhabits the Zipangu Region. Like all Oni, they have a fierce disposition and extraordinary strength. They’re feared by humans as monsters, but they’re actually quite intelligent and rational. They also have a calm side to themselves which is very atypical for an Oni, and for that reason, unlike others of their kind, they don’t randomly assault human men. They can often be seen hanging around other Oni such as the Red Oni, and because of their disposition, they often serve as the brain of the group, controlling the rest and restraining their emotional and coercive actions. As previously mentioned, even if Blue Oni find men who strike their fancy, they won’t try to rape them randomly, but that’s only true when they’re sober. Just like the Red Oni, sake is their favorite thing, and if there’s a guy they like, they’ll probably aggressively invite him to go drinking. However, they aren’t able to handle their liquor at all, rather they get dead drunk just from drinking a lot of sake, and once they get drunk off sake, rationality and self-control get thrown out the window. Their faces turn bright red, and upon revealing the lewd, drunken side of themselves, they become so lustful and ferocious that even the Red Oni pales in comparison. Their true nature as monsters is revealed through sake, and traces of their ordinary, intellectual personality can no longer be seen. They completely transform into lecherous perverts who seek pleasure and spirit energy, thinking about nothing but sex with human men. Naturally, whenever they’re drinking, if there’s a human man nearby, they’ll assault and rape him right away, so that they can enjoy the taste of spirit energy along with their sake. And what’s even more troubling, in spite of the fact that they get drunk easily, they still have a high level of maximum alcohol tolerance, appropriate for an Oni. Blue Oni can drink sake infinitely, becoming infinitely drunk, and grow infinitely lustful, and the feast of flesh tinged with sake, pleasure, and spirit energy will continue until either the sake runs out, or the man passes out. Once they sober up, they go back to their intellectual state, but being monsters, if they like the guy, and deem him most worthy as both a husband and a sake snack, then they’ll never let him go. Then the man will end up having to party, get drunk, and copulate profusely with her every night. Additionally, they have a much stronger sense of shame compared with other Oni, and it easily comes to the surface. Because of this, whenever they recollect what they did while they were drunk, or even just listen to an obscene or sexual story, they become so embarrassed that their faces turn bright red, like that of a Red Oni. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Blue Oni.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page aooni.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1k9tiDY.png|Red/Blue Oni in bed VByKLq5.png 1fj4p7p.png 1482989997587.png|By lateanon 50987962_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=50987962 ktarl ao_oni_by_maxa_art-d8k4rei.jpg|By http://maxa-art.deviantart.com/art/Ao-Oni-517543866 maxa Tumblr inline ojsr91Lhrt1qj9a2h 1280.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/155874167647/ok-i-got-one-classic-blue-red-oni Nav 61921260_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61921260 friday_evening__mge_23__by_uradori_dd4cspm.jpg|by Uradori 75364211 p8.jpg|by umeyukari Pg_Nw1lwtH0.jpg|by CofiTtt References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Zipangu Region Category:Ogre Family Category:Demihuman Type Category:Strong-willed Category:Calm